


Yawn

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Childhood Friends, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Epic Friendship, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Sirius Black, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Romantic Friendship, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Half of the marauders flirt with each other. But the most important question is if it’s actually successful or not.Oneshot/drabble





	Yawn

It was getting closer to the full moon. Remus Lupin was trying to hold it together, but like usual, he was getting weaker... It scared his friends. He yawned more to himself than to the others. But of course they noticed too. 

“Being pretty must be tiring,” Sirius Black said. Remus furrowed his eyebrows ever so slightly. 

“You must be exhausted then.” 

Sirius wasn’t expecting that. He blushed. Remus smiled smugly. 

“...really?” James piped up. “Right in front of my salad?” 

They didn’t even notice. Maybe it was something actually serious between them...? 


End file.
